Pure Contradiction
by CaffeinePill
Summary: It starts with Rose's sixth year, where nothing is perfect (except, perhaps, Scorpius Malfoy). But just how long will it take for her to realise the boy in the peripheries is the solution to her problems?
1. Prologue

Hermione Weasley leant on the door frame of her daughter's room, arms crossed, watching her open a rectangular package wrapped in brown paper and twine. She remembered her own sixth year at Hogwarts. One of the worst years of her life (perhaps an exception being the year after, spent chasing horcruxes across the country) and if she reread certain pages in the diary she kept she would avoid her dear husband for fear of an argument that was best long-forgotten.

Rose tore free the last of the packaging and let it f to the floor, revealing a black leather diary, complete with a lock. Opening it, she saw the pages we filled with gold lines.

"A journal?" Rose turned towards her mother. "Why?"

"School's hard. Especially when you're sixteen. Merlin, it was bad… I started writing things down and it helped me cope. Plus I could always pen the numerous ways I wanted to kill your father; there was this really creative one where I used a broomstick and- Ahem. Maybe I shouldn't say this to you right now."

Rose couldn't control the expression of horror contorting her features. "That may be best, mum."

"It was a joke. Joking…? Ah… Uh… I'm going to check on Hugo... Keep packing, Hogwarts tomorrow!"

She waited for the footsteps to fade down the hall. Rose Weasley then closed her eyes and flopped forward onto her pillows.

"Bloody hell…" she murmured.

* * *

**Name:**_ Rose Olivia Weasley_

**Age:**_ 16_

**Date of Birth:** _8th of June, 2006_

**If lost, return to owner.**

_August 31__st_

_Um… Hi? Do I have to write in this thing? What am I even meant to write about? Whatever…_

* * *

A boy walked into Rose's room. Tall, with obnoxiously orange hair, Hugo and Rose were obviously siblings. However, while Rose was pale and her hair had evened out when she hit puberty, Hugo's hair was as unruly as their mother's and his skin had a healthy glow from Quidditch. Hugo also had a loud voice, which he tended to use to his advantage.

"Rosie Posie! Time to get READY!"

Rose groaned into her pillow and burrowed further into it, trying to escape the sing-song voice of her baby brother. There was no escape, there never was. She felt the covers being yanked off. Lifting her face so her voice was unmuffled, she protested. "Whyyyyyyy? Why do I have to go back?"

"Because you love Hogwarts, you love learning and mum and dad won't let Persephone visit if you drop out of school."

"My owls were terrible!"

"You got an E and the rest were Os, how is that terrible?"

"Go away!"

"Get up!"

"No."

"Fine."

Rose relaxed and snuggled down into her duvet again. Then came the tattoo of footsteps running down the hall. And water. Cold water. Lots of it.

"HUGO, YOU BETTER RUN!"

* * *

_Checklist for Hogwarts:_

_Toiletries – empty the bathroom  
Make-up and brushes  
Uniform and robes  
Cloak and winter-wear  
Muggle clothes  
Quills and ink  
Text books  
Muggle fiction  
Parchment  
Money  
Shoes  
Coco the bunny  
Cat treats for Jesse  
Weasley Wizard Wheezes stuff_

_Note to self – cast undetectable extension charm on trunk_

* * *

Rose ran down the stairs, cat carrier in one hand and an over-stuffed trunk being dragged in the other. She could hear the noise of her father's swearing outside as he tried (and failed) to fit Hugo's trunk in the boot of the car. Sighing, she flicked her wrist to enlarge it while he complained to his wife. That done, she pulled her sleeve over the wand against her arm and descended the last few steps and hurried out the front door. Leaving her case by the back wheel, she took the cat carrier and slid into the back seat.

* * *

_So my mother said I should use this to rant. So I'm going to rant. I BLOODY HATE THE FIRST OF SEPTEMBER!_

_Six things I hate about going back to Hogwarts:_

_1\. The journey to Kings Cross. Why can't we just use portkeys or something?_

* * *

Rose sat in the cramped car's backseat with Hugo, a cat carrier, and owl cage and the hand-luggage of the two between them. The motorway they had to use to get down to London for the annual migration was flooded with traffic – as it was every year (Rose had an inkling that her fellow witches and wizards were, at least in part, the reason for it). Every so often Ron would beg his wife to let him fly the car, but this would spark yet another off their arguments.

"You're so irresponsible, Ronald! And after what happened in second year!"

"That was Dobby's fault, and you know it!"

"You can't even drive on the road, let alone the air! You confunded the driving instructor!"

"I did not! I resent that implication!"

Rose and Hugo exchanged long-suffering glances, the latter putting on his headphones to his iPod and the former opening her bag. It was the same routine every year. Soon the couple would make up, but just as soon they would begin fighting over something as menial as a toilet stop. After successfully retrieving a small pink vial Uncle George had given her for such occurrences, she down the contents in one and let the daydream begin.

* * *

_2\. The station. Would it kill people to be inconspicuous? The muggles are NOT so stupid as to believe that everything is normal, I swear!_

* * *

Rose slipped out of the car and stretched to full length while her parents loaded the trunks onto a trolley. While she had inherited her mother's facial features, she had her father's height. Her spine cracked, eliciting a sigh. Grabbing her cat carrier and backpack from the car (quickly checking for drool after a very realistic daydream involving a tall, broad-shouldered muggle actor) she waited for a Mercedes to pass.

"Rosie!"

"Coming, dad!" She gave a quick glance towards the sleek, silver exterior of the parking car while running to join her family, wondering who owned it. It was pretty.

The four people walked through the crowded turnstiles, receiving many an odd look due to the eclectic belongings. _At least we're all dressed normally… It's like some wizards have never heard of jeans, _she thought. They drew up to the pillar between platforms nine and ten, checking to see if anyone would observe their walking through. Hermione went first, trying to appear casual by leaning against the bricks and falling through. She was swiftly followed by Ron and Hugo trying to race each other. Rose went last, slowly, wanting to discern the exact moment when the blackness of the portal became nine and three quarters.

* * *

_3\. My maniac of a cat and the noises he makes. _

* * *

"Murrraaaaaoooooowwwwwwww."

Rose glared at the stupid plastic thing in her left hand as she strode down the platform, ignoring the giggles from the girls in the years below.

"Miiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoow!"

"Seriously, Jess?"

She stopped, setting the cat carrier on the ground and poking her fingers through the wire lattice door and scratching the feline fur on the black and white cat's chin. The growls were replaced by purrs and she stood, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Turning back around, she picked up the carrier and walked right into someone's chest. Someone's very broad, well-defined chest.

"MIRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

_Who is this guy? He's ridiculously tall! I better apolo-ohh… Oh no…_

"I'm so sorry!" Using her right hand to cover her quickly reddening nose, she glanced up at the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"No problem. You okay? Is your cat that sounds like it was cross-bred with a lawnmower okay?" He smiled, revealing a dimple on his left cheek.

"We're good, sorry again. Um, bye." Rose walked as quickly as she could, her blushing causing her face to become the same colour as her nose.

* * *

_4\. My family. All in one place. Too many people, too much red, to scary, hide! And what's with my dad having a fan club?! Ew!_

* * *

As usual there were the crying children on the platform, desperate to be old enough to join their siblings in the seats on the Hogwarts Express. And, also as routine, there were children clustered near her extended family with autograph books, too nervous to inch forward and request a signature. After Rose's childhood being filled with people looking at her parents, it no longer bothered her. She continued forward to the natural focal point of the platform that seemed to have a dress code involving red hair. Even Teddy's hair was a shocking ginger to (as he put it when asked by Lily several years earlier) "match the rest" of them. She ran towards Albus, the only other Weasley in her year.

"Ally, I haven't seen you in ages!" She rushed forward to hug her closest cousin, earning complaints from the rest of them.

"Oi!"

"You haven't seen me in just as long!"

"Why don't you love meee!" James' anguished cry stood out from the rest and a couple of seventh years giggled while glancing at him. Dropping the persona, he winked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Rosie, I… I thought I was your favourite…" Teddy's hair grew longer and turned black, through Victoire whacking him with her purse caused it to recede and become red again.

Just as soon as she had become the center of attention, she faded into the background again. But Rose preferred this, it gave her a chance to observe. She observed that George teared up when Fred promised he would send a Hogwarts toilet seat and Harry's sad smile. She saw the glances that Lily sent most of the boys on the platform. She observed Teddy touching Victoire's stomach more than usual. She sighed, stood straight and prepared herself for the year ahead.

"Work hard, Hugo."

"I will, mum."

"Don't let any Slytherins beat you, or I'll disown you. You especially, Rosie."

"Ron!"

"I won't. Bye, dad. Mum. I'll write." Rose was engulfed in her mother's scent, the hug as comforting as it was every year. Her father patted her on the back, his eyes watery.

She picked her trunk off of the luggage trolley and walked forward with her (mercifully) sleeping cat.

* * *

_5\. The wait before the prefect meeting. Now that James and Dominique are gone I don't have anyone to talk to in the carriage._

* * *

The second hand ticked slowly around to the twelve on her watch. Too slowly. It was ten past eleven. Ten minutes since the train had left Kings Cross. Ten minutes since Hugo had snuck off and Albus fell asleep. Ten minutes since anyone had last said a word in the Weasley/Potter carriage.

Louis was listening to an iPod he had charmed to work regardless of proximity to magic, Fred was finishing the last of his summer homework and Lily and Roxanne were writing notes to each other. The year before James and Dominique had been in the cabin, teasing Rose for getting prefect and being loud enough to wake Albus up. In Rose's fourth year Lucy had been there and in her third year Molly and in her first year Victoire was there.

It had never been this quiet…

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Rose stood up, opened the door and walked down the length of the train to the prefects' carriage, trying to escape the cloying silence. She slid the door open and walked inside, relieved to see the Hufflepuff and Slytherin fifth years and all the Ravenclaws already present. She sat next to Elaine Rivers, a Hufflepuff sixth year and waited while the rest of the prefects tried to find space and sat down.

"Do you know who got head boy this year?"

Rose turned to look at Elaine. "I thought it would have been Tristran Laurie." She tipped her head towards a tall, clumsy Hufflepuff seventh year. "Isn't it?"

"Melissa Greyback was telling everyone that it was Leathan Delisle, but she's never really been trustworthy." The pair exchanged knowing looks, both glancing at the Slytherin seventh year.

"I don't know, I think she must have _some_ redeeming qualities. Of course I'm not sure what they are."

"Matt!" Rose hugged the boy on her other side, keeping her expression as neutral as possible.

Matthew Lancaster, the boy who had (albeit unintentionally) broken Rose's heart. She had liked him since fourth year, and had joined charms club to get closer to him. Of course she had taken her best friend Persephone along for moral support, but hadn't told her why. And of course Matthew Lancaster, the tall, tanned, clever, nice guy had fallen for Persephone, the small, dark-haired, fairy-like girl. Rose, the tall, pale, freckled thing never got a look in edge-ways.

She was happy for them, but it smarted. And it had only been made worse by the false sympathy from Roxanne and Lily.

"_So I heard Matt Lancaster got a girlfriend."_

"_Still, it is Persephone. She has such a tiny waist, doesn't she Rose? Maybe you should ask her for some diet tips." Lily's sneer made an appearance. Rose looked down at her transfiguration text book, trying to ignore her._

"_Don't be mean, Lil. She did try, but since she's Rosie Posie Pudding and Pie it was destined to fail."_

"_It's like she's not even a Weasley girl. She's too tall, too ugly and too fat to be like us."_

"_I know, dear cousin. It seems like she's too stupid too, unable to comprehend English."_

"How was your summer?" Rose kept her grin in place, waiting for his answer.

"It was good, I spent it with Seph; but I think she must have told you that."

"In every letter!" Rose said, only half-joking.

"Well, I have some good news for you two." He nodded to Elaine, showing he was addressing her now. "Your sources seem to be wrong." He pulled back his robes to show a gleaming blue badge on his chest.

"Nice one, Lancaster. Don't work me too hard!" Elaine smiled at him.

"I think that the head girl'll be the one making you work, Lucinda Macmillan? Gryffindor? Slightly scary, that one… Anyway, there's only one person left to get here so…" Matt stood up and looked around the compartment. "It's good to see you all here. To the old prefects, hi. To the new ones – good luck. I'm your new head boy, and this is Lucinda."

"Thank you to all of you who arrived promptly." The short, stocky blonde glared at the space where the Slytherin sixth year boy was supposed to be sitting by now. "There are a couple of notices before we begin. Firstly, due to Filch's complaints, anyone with muggle technology in school should be reported to their head of house and the item in question confiscated. It is up to you to report it – though I'm sure just as many of you will be hiding what you own." She glared at Lysander Scamander, an earphone dangling out on his trouser pocket. "Next, as many of you know: James Parkinson, due to an unfortunate case of spattergroit, is unable to attend school this year. His replacement _should_ have arrived by now. Instead he seems to be spending forever unsuccessfully trying to slide open the door without it squeaking."

Scorpius Malfoy poked his head through the gap he'd managed to make in the door. His ears were pink.

"Aw, he's embarrassed!" Elaine whispered.

"I'd be more scared! Macmillan's terrifying!"

"But look at Malfoy, such a cutie!"

Matt leant across Rose. "Rivers, save the girl-talk for later. I want to hear him get told off."

"Mr Malfoy. You're late because…?" Despite being only five foot one, Macmillan brought to mind the lion that was the sigil of her house.

"I'm… I… er… My watch was wrong…" The flush spread from his ears, creeping down the back of his neck. "It won't happen again, I'm sorry."

"If it does, I'm talking to Professor McGonagall and suggesting that perhaps you aren't the right person for this job. Sit down." She then began to explain the new patrolling system that she'd devised over the holidays while an abashed Scorpius Malfoy crept to his seat and looked like he'd rather have not been picked for the job of prefect at all.

"Slightly disappointing there… I was expecting some entertainment." Rose smirked at Elaine's comment, letting herself drift into the familiar routine that would carry on through the next ten months until the summer vacation began again.

* * *

_6\. The fact Persephone lives in Hogsmeade. She's never around when I need her most! _

* * *

"So, the next prefect meeting will be in two days' time to work out the timetables. I hope it won't be as long as this one," cue a nervous chuckle after six hours, "But there will be refreshments as there were today. We'll send some notes by owl." Matt gave a weak grin at everyone as they stood up, necks cracking and arms stretching.

"Well that certainly took long enough."

"I'm beginning to think you didn't enjoy this, Elaine." Rose pushed her way through to the front of the crowd exiting the doors.

"The novelty must have worn off since last year. But there's some nice new eye candy." She winked at the redhead as they worked their way into the corridor and began the long walk to the other end of the train.

"Fifth years? Really? I thought better of you!"

"Pfft! Fifth years? I was talking about Scamander. That boy really filled out over summer."

"If you say so, Elaine."

"I do. Anyway, this is my carriage Weasley. See you later!"

Rose continued walking down the train, lost in thoughts of Matt and Persephone, until she reached the Weasley carriage. The carriage that was empty apart from a sleeping Albus with her belongings strewn across the floor, covered in water.

"They need to come up with a new tactic," she muttered. Opening the door, she heard her cat yowling from inside its carrier. "C'mon, Jess. She opened the door and cast a few spells, one to dry and clean her clothes, one to fold them, one to put them back and one to check if anything was missing. Then she locked her trunk using a new spell, sat down with her cat on her lap and closed her eyes, counting the minutes until she arrived at the station.

* * *

**I don't own anything.**

**I wanted a story where everything wasn't perfect within the Weasley family, because in a group as large as that it never is. More will be explained later. If you liked it, review? I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. The point of view is going to change to first person in some sections, but those will mostly be in italics or will be self-explanatory. I hope you enjoy!**

**Any suggestions or complaints? Feel free to private message me **** Also when I spell things wrong, please point it out? I finally fixed my computer and have had to edit this chapter way too much thanks to writing this at 2 in the morning with no caffeine (my sole sustenance in life).**


	2. History

**I'm sorry this has taken so long – first I had coursework for my A level exams, then I had the exams, then I was away, then my laptop died and I lost all my plans and drafts, then I've had to try and find a job (which I'm still working on). I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I won't make a promise in case I break it, but I am going to try and be more regular in my writing. With that in mind, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

_September 2__nd_

_Waking up at Hogwarts is always the same. Persephone's in the bed next to mine and I'm at the end of a rectangular room. We're in the room at the top of Gryffindor tower, but I can't enjoy the view out of the window at this point in time. I'm absolutely shattered. It's 5 in the morning and I've been awake since 3am. I'm fed up of waiting around, but breakfast starts at 6 and everyone will wake up if I start getting ready. I couldn't fall asleep last night because of all the noise and I just can't fall asleep again once I wake up._

_I'm overtired and cranky plus if Persephone wakes up she'll want to talk about Matt again. I love her to bits, and I'm happy that she's happy, but I don't want to have to watch them together all the time. It isn't even that I have feelings for him, I'd probably feel a bit awkward if it was anyone. Still, it could be worse I guess. Jasmine Masom would DEFINITELY be worse. Or Ellie Beckingham. Yeah. Way worse. Life is good. Life is fine. Life is life._

_I need coffee…_

* * *

The welcome feast at Hogwarts had been and gone in its usual manner with a speech, recitation of the rules, the sorting hat's song and the sorting and the endless piles of food. The main difference for Rose was the seeming niceness of her two younger female cousins. Persephone had been waiting at Hogsmeade station for Rose, and upon seeing the two together Roxanne and Lily had instantly descended like a duo of petite bats, their robes flaring out in their rush to reach the older girls.

Their polite enquiries about Persephone's relationship had a purpose. Every other utterance ended in a veiled barb such as "Isn't it so cute, Rosie?" or "I'd love to have a guy like that – wouldn't you, Rose?". By the end or the carriage journey to the castle Rose had been exhausted but the pair commandeered seats either side of her while Persephone sat across from her, perplexed but pleased that the three girls were beginning to finally get on. Albus, to Persephone's left, knew his sister well enough to know that something was going on but didn't know what.

By the time the feast was over all Rose wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep but, thanks to Louis and Fred, there was a fully-fledged back to school party complete with alcohol, music and yet more food that seemed to have strange effects ranging from causing a person to talk in rhymes for ten minutes to making them believe they were the next person they talked to. Fearing the party would get out of hand, Lucinda Macmillan was keeping an eagle eye on the proceedings and had enlisted the help of the (unwilling) fifth year prefects in making sure that the first and second years stayed upstairs. Due to the incessant noise Rose, despite going upstairs while the party was still in full swing to try and get an early night, fell asleep after midnight.

This, of course, resulted in her being one of the first down in the Great Hall with hair plaited over her shoulder, yet managing to resemble a haystack, and only ingesting strong black coffee. There were a group of second year Ravenclaws studying new textbooks, a Hufflepuff couple that seemed more interested in eating each other's faces than eating their breakfast and a Slytherin rushing to finish her holiday homework. The enchanted ceiling was lightening fast with sunrise arriving at some point in the next few minutes and clouds drifted lazily across.

The professors sat at the high table, tapping sheets of parchment with their wands and adding grids and times to the blank space that would soon hold student timetables. As Rose finally summoned the energy to begin eating, reaching towards a plate piled with toast, Professor Clarke – head of Gryffindor house and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – came up to her with a blank timetable.

"Miss Weasley, have you decided on which subjects you'll be choosing yet?"

"Not yet sir… During the career guidance meeting last year you recommended taking five subjects, and I'm kind of having a problem with narrowing it down a bit."

"Miss Weasley, please don't ask to take seven – you're mother managed it but not many people can and with your intelligence it would be a shame if you didn't get the results you deserved for all the subjects you'll be taking." The man smiled down at her. "If it is six, however, I believe it won't be a problem."

Rose smiled in return – something was finally going her way. "Six is what I want to do. Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms… Defense Against the Dark Arts of course… I also want to do History of Magic."

To say Professor Clarke seemed shocked was an understatement, but he gave a rueful chuckle and grinned. "You're in for a bit of a shock then." He tapped the wand to the parchment and passed it over. "Use your free periods wisely – and try and get young Mr Potter to do the same! That boy can be hopeless!"

"I will…" Rose mumbled, too quietly for anyone to hear, not paying attention but instead looking at the schedule that would be her escape for the year.

* * *

Herbology had been hectic, Potions had been precarious and Transfiguration had been tricky. With the summer had come freedom, school now seeming claustrophobic in comparison for most students. In Rose's classes five people had got detention, a cauldron had been melted and a poor girl had to be escorted to the hospital wing by Professor Longbottom (no longer Neville now it was back to school) due to the venomous tentacula's groping feelers. By now Rose was frazzled, the free periods being loud and full of teenage boys appearing to be trying to outdo one another as to how loud they could be in the common room. The library was no better with Madam Pince angrily chuntering about how "her precious babies" were going to be torn and tortured by grubby little fingers.

It was after lunch and Rose was looking forward to the last lesson of the day. History of Magic known as the most boring lesson with the most boring teacher in the history of Hogwarts was fascinating. The contents of the lesson more than made up for the unending drudgery inside the classroom. With a knack for remembering facts and figures, Rose found it easy to merely read the text book and some other volumes at her own leisure, instead using Binns' class time to doodle, catch up on other homework or (on occaision) merely nap. She was confident that she would be the only living creature inside the lesson do was pulled up short when she stepped inside and saw a man in his twenties, book in one hand and chalk in the other.

"I'm sorry sir, I think I may have the wrong room." Rose turned to leave, but instead of walking out of the doorway she walked into an unfortunately familiar frame. For the second time in two days, Rose collided with Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose jumped backwards immediately. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, are you-"

The distinctive sound of a book snapping shut brought their attention to the front of the room. "Good, you're both here. I expect you to be as punctual as today for this lesson."

The pair stared at the tall, tanned athletic-looking man at the front.

"No, in reply to your unasked yet entirely obvious question, you are not in the wrong place. I'm Professor McLeod. If you'll take your seats, I'll explain what I'm doing here." He waved a hand at a pair of seats in the second row with books and leaflets on top of them.

Rose walked forward to the indicated seats and sat down, mutely wondering what had happened to her rapidly disappearing expectation of tranquility. The boy next to her seemed to be having the same internal crisis.

Scorpius Malfoy was the first of the two to speak. "Professor, this may sound slightly offensive but what exactly is going on here?"

Rose, sensing that things were going to go very wrong cut in. "We don't mean to sound rude or anything, but… It's like..."

Professor McLeod laughed. "It's like you were expecting a ghost to come and drone on while you fell asleep." Rose blushed and Malfoy's ears went slightly pink. "I'm sorry to disappoint you – though, if I'm being honest, I'm actually quite glad I have a N.E.W.T. class. And the two of you to boot! A Weasley and a Malfoy! It's a shame that you cover Voldemort in first year, I'd find it fascinating to see what your opinions are – not to mean that I only value you as your parents' children!" he hastily added upon seeing Malfoy's frown.

"I'm sorry, I babble when I'm nervous. I was hired on extremely short notice. Yesterday morning, actually. Back when I was here I said to Professor McGonagall that if, for whatever reason, Professor Binns wanted to stop teaching that I would love to take his place. I arrived late last night so I obviously couldn't be introduced to you along with the new Arithmancy teacher."

Rose, still confused as to why a ghost that had seemed content to drone on for eternity had left, asked, "Why has Professor Binns gone? He'd been around for nearly a century."

McLeod's mouth twitched, his eyes twinkling. "I shouldn't tell you this, but it's going to get around anyway. It seems that one of the ghosts, rather tactlessly, asked why Binns was still teaching. He misunderstood the question, and after mulling it over for a while declared to the Headmistress that he was wasting his prime years stuck in this school," Both Scorpius and Rose raised their eyebrows, "and that he wanted to do something with his life before he died." Scorpius snorted. "I think the exact phrasing he used, according to Nearly-headless Nick, was that 'life is for the living'."

"Oh no…" Rose whispered, hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Scorpius had no similar reservations and was nearly doubled over his desk, laughing. "It's really not funny!" she insisted, despite trying unsuccessfully to stop her lips forming a grin.

"Do many ghosts have a mid-death crisis?" Rose couldn't control it and laughed, Scorpius' comment seeming funnier than it should after years of the dependable droning in History of Magic lessons.

"Okay, okay – that's enough. I don't know what it's been like in your other lessons today, but we're going to try and get some work done. It is nice that you two get on so well though, it being such a small class and all." Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, the former realising that this was the first time they'd had a proper conversation. "Now, if you'll open your textbooks to page 321, we're going to do a quick recap of the 1700s goblin revolutions."

* * *

The awkward silence that had begun during History of Magic was continuing during the walk down spiral steps as Scorpius and Rose began the journey to their respective common rooms. Rose had begun mentally sorting out the order in which she should do her homework, planning on avoiding Lily and Roxanne's company at dinner and figuring out which subjects would stop Persephone talking about Matt. She then started thinking about Matt's broad shoulders and smile and how most boys at Hogwarts would never be taller than her in high heels. It was at this moment that she had to stop abruptly: Scorpius, who was on the step below her, had to stop as a gaggle of fourth year girls walked past in the infuriatingly slow manner that only young teenage girls could manage. She peered around his head to try and see who was in the group but then realised that Scorpius was taller than her despite the five-inch high step she was standing on. _If he's this much taller than me, he must be at least six foot two. I may not be the tallest girl, but at five eight I'm never be small…_

At the bottom of the stairs Scorpius turned left. Rose turned right.

* * *

_Six things that make a boy attractive:_

_1\. Being taller than me, regardless of how tall my shoes are. Unfortunately the only people that seem to fit into this category are related to me or are completely uninterested._

_2\. Broad shoulders. I'm not dainty, even though I've lost weight. If my shoulders are huge, theirs should be bigger._

_3\. A sense of humour. Not some kind of juvenile sexual kind, but something clever. Like puns or something._

_4\. Cleverness, or the ability to work hard. This doesn't mean obsessing though, it just means that… I don't know…_

_5\. Being interesting. Having hobbies or interests that aren't like mine, so we have things to talk about (if a guy is too similar to me it's just strange), but aren't off-putting or boring._

_6\. Just having that spark. He can be the hottest guy alive, but if he doesn't appeal in that way it won't ever work._

_Of course I may as well accept that I'm going to become a spinster mad cat lady anyway…_

* * *

"Wait, so you're actually doing History?" Albus sat next to Rose, mashed potatoes visible in his gaping mouth. "I thought you were joking about that!"

"Two things: say it, don't spray it. That almost went in my hair. Also, she's always been weird. It's why we love her." Persephone sat across from the cousins looking better than anyone should on the first day back at school. Whereas Albus and Rose both looked tired and pale, Persephone's dark hair was in perfect waves and her permanently tanned skin seemed to glow in the candlelight of the Great Hall.

"But how does she-" Albus swallowed before continuing. "How do you put up with Binns?"

"She just said that he quit. Pay attention, Al."

Rose took a sip of water. "Thanks, Seph. For those who need a recap, Binns decided he didn't want to teach anymore. There's this person called Professor McLeod."

"Which one is it, then?"

"It's a he. Tall, brown hair and eyes, tanned. Next to Clarke." Rose looked at him side on. "He seems like a decent guy."

"Decent?! That man is fine. Total ten! I wish we had someone like that for Care of Magical Creatures!" Persephone leaned forward. "Marry him, Rose. If he's my best friend-in-law, I'd die happy."

Rose laughed. "Al, tell her she's being ridiculous. May I point out that regardless of how 'fine' he is, he's a teacher?"

"Roro, Not gonna lie. If he was my teacher, he could turn me." The two girls stared at Albus. "What? You treat me like a girl so often I thought I'd act like one for once! But are you seriously locked in a room alone with the guy for five hours a week?"

"Not alone… It turns out I'm not the only person who decided to take History of Magic this year." Rose looked toward the Slytherin table to see the blond boy smack a friend of his over the head playfully, laughing, before standing up and walking off. "Scorpius Malfoy's in there with me too. Do either of you know him? I mean we all know about his family, but he's kept a pretty low profile."

"He's only kept a low profile if you stay away from a Quidditch pitch. He's not the best on the team, but he plays chaser for Slytherin, has done since fourth year. Apparently it was to get some girls attention but he failed miserably. Enjoyed it so much that he kept playing though."

"Oh yeah, Saskia Cushnie! She plays seeker. I was her partner in Divination. If she'd still taking it we'll probably still be partners. She lives in Hogsmeade too so I know her pretty well." Persephone then winked at Rose. "Two single hotties with you in a classroom. You go girl! Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"You're in a relationship." The coldness in Albus' voice shocked Rose. Why did he care so much?

"Calm your tits, Al, I'm joking. Speaking of my amazingly perfect boyfriend, he wanted me to remind you to turn up for the prefect meeting after dinner. Said he thought something may have made you forget it was happening."

"Crap! What time is it? I need to be in the prefects' lounge by eight!" Rose looked at her watch and then got up and ran out, summoning her bag to fly after her.

"She has got way too much of Uncle Ron in her…"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Rose Weasley – usually so punctual, yet today…"

"I'm sorry Lucinda, I ran as fast as I could but I completely forgot that the second floor staircase by the statue of Morwena goes up to mid-air on Friday."

The head girl smiled. "Don't worry, I won't mark you down. You're here before half of the others and, if I'm being terribly truthful, I want a Gryffindor to be head girl after me." She winked. "Don't tell the others I have a soft side – it's easier to control them with fear rather than force if you're as short as me."

Rose looked sheepish. "I don't know if I'd be able to do a good job, it's probably better if you go for Elaine."

"Maybe, maybe not. My recommendation at the ned of the year is entirely up to me though."

Rose shook her head. There was a painting of a snow-capped mountain, minute trees drifting in the breeze and a red and gold Chinese fireball circling its peak, disappearing in and out of mist.

"The password's lucus lupus. It'll change at Christmas. The prefect's bathroom password is nebula."

Rose stared at the picture. "_Lucus lupus_." The dragon, currently nestled in a nest made from what seemed to be half of a forest, immediately leapt forward and flew straight at the foreground, breathing a plume of fire. When the light of the painting became too much, Rose shut her eyes. Opening them, she found herself in the doorway of a room decorated with white upholstery and rich pine furniture.

Inside she saw a few people crowded around a notice board.

_Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley… Three nights a week – Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. Sunday's off – I can lay in on mornings since I have no daytimes…_

_Same nights as me… Xander Soren… Alex Wren… Must be a fifth year in another house, no idea who that is… Saturdays… Four people I don't Elaine Rivers and Scorpius Malfoy are one. Rose Weasley and Matt Lancaster. Well fuck._

"Is everyone here yet? Sit down, you can look at the list later." Lucinda waved her wand, knocking the prefects into sofas that had been magically reinforced for that purpose.

Rose found herself squashed between a seventh year Hufflepuff and a fifth year Slytherin.

"That's better. Now if you don't know the people you're on patrol with – tough luck. If you don't like them, even worse luck. You may have been hexed to have such bad luck, so feel free to practice shield charms while out and about. Then again, we may be slightly sadistic and have chosen those partners for you looking at us in the wrong way." Macmillan's voice carried across the room, everyone slightly too scared to ask what she was on about.

"Ahem. What she means is that we've worked hard on these schedules. We've made it so everyone is working a weekend night and made sure the sixth years only have three days a week as in the lead up to and during O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s they, and some volunteers in fourth year and sixth year, will be the only people on duty. There is a girl and boy in each team, to avoid any awkward situations when you have to break a couple up, but if there's any, ah… canoodling…"

"What does canoodling mean?" A fifth year Gryffindor girl looked slightly nervous.

Matt laughed. "I mean to say that if there's any rumours of people becoming a bit too close on their rounds, we will take action. You can do what you want in your spare time, just don't get caught and don't set a bad example."

"Though your empty-head boy seems to be speaking with his cock there, the gist of what he says is true. If you find people 'canoodling', separate them and write their names down. If you confiscate any items, something you do not need to be on duty to do, then hand it in. Every year we get complaints about certain members of the prefect team taking things that belong to other students and keeping them. Lorcan Scamander, we all know I'm talking to you." Lucinda smiled. "Since the first was a Thursday, today being Friday night means those of you on duty have to go and patrol. I know that we normally have three days to settle in and let everyone get the summer out of their system, but McGonagall insists."

Around a third of the people stood up, grumbling, and straightening their robes.

Matt smiled apologetically. "You can take some of the food and drinks if you want it. Saturday day people, start at 12 and end at 6, 6 until 12 for the evenings. Sundays is fifth years day, seventh night. Just think of where you'd be hiding to cop a feel and they'll be there."

People began trudging out of the room. Rose stood up and joined them, walking along the corridor until she heard rapid footsteps coming towards her. She slowed and turned to see who it was.

_Shit._

"Rose!"

She forced a smile. "Hey, Matt!" He fell into step with her pace.

"You coming back to Charms club this year? Sephie says you may not be – she doesn't know why…"

_I never said that I wouldn't to her… Why wouldn't I want to hang out with everyone? It's fun!_ Instead of this, she said, "I don't know, it depends on what happens I guess. How I cope with the work load this year."

"Well you better come back – you're the best there is! Flitwick raves about how he wishes you were a Ravenclaw." Matt smiled and looked down at her. "You kept out of touch this summer, no letters or anything. Rosie Posie, are you growing up and leaving us behind?"

She smiled, genuinely this time. "Never. And you could have written first, I didn't want to keep intruding on yours and Seph's holiday!"

"You're our friend, you'd never intrude." He put one arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "I've gotta go – pretty sure that one of the fifth year prefect went straight to the common room rather than on patrol. See you at ten to six in the Entrance Hall! We've got a moonlit walk in the grounds tomorrow night." He winked, and ran on.

"Rose! You left your bag!" Elaine caught up with her and passed it over. "By the way, it's not fair what he does to you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm not saying your friends and family are stupid, but they really are if they don't see you had it for Lancaster. Bad. It's terrible how he keeps flirting with you despite being with your best friend."

Rose stopped walking. "He doesn't know. He treats everyone like that – that's why I didn't tell him. I know he sees me as a little sister."

"Regardless, that boy is over-friendly. And it must hurt." Rose nodded and the pair carried on walking.

* * *

**I know not much happened, but explaining the setting is important and if Scorpius and Rose had no awkwardness from the beginning, it would seem sort of contrived in my mind. Plus the awkwardness means I can begin to have fun *evil grin***

**Please review? Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, though plain bashing is just pointless. Tell me why you hate it and I'm good **

**Thank you to the reviewers, subscribers and favouriters! (Not a word? Oh well :P)**

**On a side note? McLeod is meant to look like Ben Aldridge, who is fine and is, for a second time, currently in a favourite tv show of mine. Never watched one because of him, but it would be worth it ;)**

**Adios, you beautiful people!**


End file.
